Whisper To Me Softly
by Call Me Mimzy
Summary: Monroe is tired of her father trying to buy her love, and tired of all the noise! When she slips up and hears the Sons talking about using will she think it was a trick, or will she find out if there are others with powers perhaps like hers. ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

Monroe McKarthey was angry, scratch that. She was beyond angry, she was livid. Why did her father always try to buy her affection. It was going to drive her mad soon. This time it was absolutely stupid, sending her to boarding school. Spencer Academy to be exact. Why you ask. He thought it would be good for her, and oh of course her mother decided to agree. Flopping back on her bed she let out a great sigh and tried to find the good in this situation. At least she'd finally be getting away from all this noise.

A knock sounded at the door bringing her back into the reality she wanted so dearly to escape. Rayne McKarthey, Monroe's older sister, stuck her head in the door.

"Knock knock, mind if I come in?" When Monroe shook her head she entered all the way and put her arms around Monroe. "You know, look at it this way. You wont have to go to Monday night dinners anymore and sit through all their stupid fights. Peace to your ears right? And Roe, I looked your new school up on the internet last night. Its supposed to be out in the country, very quiet. And it rains a lot so you can always think of me!" Rayne had always known exactly what to say to make her feel better. It seemed like they were closer in age then the 5 years that actually separated them.

Monroe propped herself up on her elbows, "Yeah that will be nice, but why do they have to transfer me right in the middle of senior year? Jason was just about to ask me out." A frown graced her face. Everyone always called her a freak, she thought her luck was finally turning around when one of the most popular boys in school was finally taking interest in her.

"Roe I'm sure there will be plenty of hot guys at this school. Aren't prep school boys always suppose to be cute? Its like an unwritten rule or something. And Dad did this to me too, don't you remember? Harlem was even an all girls school. Be thankful I talked him out of that one."

"Rayne you got your self kicked out in less then a semester. I don't have your guts, I'm going to be stuck there forever." Ok so she was being over dramatic, she knew it. But why did she have to go all the way across the freaking country to go to some stupid school. Because her father said so. "But you know what. If I'm going away so be it. I'm going to make the best of it and say screw Father! I'll go to his stupid alma mater, and I'll show him. He can buy me anything he wants, but I'm never going to forgive him for leaving us for that hag."

Monroe got up and started throwing what was left of her room into her cherry red suit cases, and let me tell you there wasn't much left. Her parents had already shipped basically everything before she got home from school. They got the acceptance letter and Bam! Lets pack it up.

"That's the Monroe I know. Stick it too 'em girlfriend" Rayne laughed at her little sister. Once you got her going she would never quit. "But my dear, I have to pack myself. College calls you know. Finish packing baby sister, your flight leaves tonight. You know the drill, I'll be there." Rayne gave Monroe a final hug before going back to her own room.

Monroe through her final pile of clothes down and zipped the case shut. The frown seemed not want to leave her face. Sitting down on her last suit case she struggled with the zipper, deep down she knew that she wouldn't need this much crap, especially since they had to wear uniforms, ugh. But it comforted her to know she wouldn't be leaving anything behind.

The drive to the airport had been a silent one, thankfully. Her father had dropped her off at the door to the terminal, wished her luck and promptly left. Monroe's mother hadn't even showed up, she knew it pained her that her daughter was going to be so far away.

Finally seated on the plane she grabbed 2 things out of her tote bag that she hadn't packed away. Her red apple iPod and journal. Turning the volume up when The Ditty Bops came on she began to write:

November 1st,

My parents are finally shipping me away, and across the country too! Ipswich Massachusetts, where the hell is that? Rayne said its supposed to be a quiet place, somewhere in the woods. For that I'm thankful. Maybe the thoughts of the students at this Academy will be much more entertaining then home.

I wish San Francisco wasn't so loud. I really did actually like it here. All the thoughts though, they were too much. So earsplitting.

Maybe this change wont be so bad. In my wildest dreams, maybe there will be cute guys. I know I had my eye on Jason. But I guess it was just because of his popularity. I heard him always saying those mean things. Trying to get other girls. I'm not stupid, or deaf.

The pilot just announced that that the plane will be landing soon. I'll give this place a chance, but that doesnt mean i have to like it.

-Monroe.

………………………………...

Next chapter. Find out why noise plays such a big roll in this story, and was Monroe really sent to Ipswich just to attend her fathers old school. Or is there going to be a bigger role for Monroe to deal.

Yours forever,  
Mimzy 


	2. Chapter 2

Italics are thoughts, I think you can get it

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, keep it up. They make me write faster, and longer chapters!

Reid slapped a twenty down on the pool table. "Black lace." His eyes never left the blond leaning over the counter trying to get Nicky's attention.

"Reid, not again man. Caleb will kill us if he finds out." Tyler's voice took his attention off the blonde, but only for a moment.

"Pogue? Your bet?" Reid's smirk oozed mischief. Pogue quickly looked around for Caleb who had yet to arrive.

"Red silk. Reid don't get caught" Pogue said putting his twenty down next to Reid's.

Tyler sighed, "Pink cotton. She looks innocent."

Reid concentrated on the girl in front of him, his smirk widened. This girl just made it so easy. His eyes shifted to black in a blink, a light wind picked up lifting her skirt like there could have been a person behind the blonde.

"Red silk." Reid growled out, his smirk now gracing Pogue's face.

"You just make it so easy man."

"Make what easy?" Caleb said eying the sons, then he spotted the money. "Damnit Reid, not again. Your going to get us caught."

"Lighten up Golden Boy, we were just having some fun."

"Well your _fun_ is going to get you killed someday. Your going to ascend soon Reid and your going to get addicted just like our fathers, so knock it off!" Caleb's eyes flashed for just a second to show him he meant it.

Reid's eyes turned black, anger was evident. "I'm not my father, Caleb."

"Boys boys, play nice." Reid quickly looked down and made sure his eyes were back to his normal crystal blue before he looked back up at Sarah who was standing at the door. Of course he knew that she had learned all about the Covenant the night Chase died but he she wasn't fully used to it like the boys.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to Monroe McKarthey. Monroe this is my boyfriend Caleb Danvers, Kate's boyfriend Pogue Perry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms. Monroe is new here from San Francisco, she lives in the dorm next to me and Kate." Each of the guys nodded respectfully at her but they were still a little on the edge from the whole Chase incident.

"Monroe do you know how to play pool?" Tyler asked her politely.

She smiled gratefully at him for breaking the silence that seemed had settled over, that Caleb guy was eyeing her weird. "I, uh, well I used to know how to play. I played with my dad when I was a kid but that was a while ago."

The entire time Monroe had been talking Reid was taking quite an interest in the new girl. She was everything different from Sarah and Kate from her short choppy chestnut brown hair and mint green eyes, to her red high top converse shoes. How she could even be wearing plaid out of school made her crazy in his book. The dress gave him a peak of leg though, not much since it went down just above her knee and she looked cute with her leather jacket thrown over it and blue bow in her hair. Not really his type but she was cute.

"Well Monroe I'm sure one of the guys can help you out there. Right Reid?" Sarah's elbow came crashing into his ribs. He glared down at her innocent smile.

"Yeah, I'm good at pool Monroe," there was a group contest of who could roll their eyes faster. "I can reteach you if your up to it." Reid smirked down at her small frame.

He wandered over to the pool table grabbing two sticks from the rack Nicky had so nicely installed next to the tables after he ended up slipping on sticks laying all over the floor. Caleb and Pogue wandered over to the foosball table, but of course kept and eye on the Reid, while Sarah and Kate chatted away, and Tyler grabbed a table closest to Monroe and Reid making sure the idiot didn't do anything too stupid.

"So basically all you need to know is this, first person breaks, one person ends up being solids, the other stripes. First to get all their stripes or solids in wins. Oh and you have to shoot the 8 ball in to win. Knock it in before all your balls are in, you lose. Got it?"

"Yea, I know that much. I said I haven't played in a while, not that I haven't played." Monroe hated when guys acted like they knew everything. Little did she know this was basically who Reid was. "Mind if I break?"

He shrugged grabbing the blue chalk that was sitting on the table. The crack of the cue ball breaking against the triangle brought his attention back to the table. She had sunk 4 balls! "I thought you said you haven't played in a while." He said trying to keep the disbelief hidden in his voice.

Leaning up slowly she gave him a small smile, "I haven't." Reid heard Tyler snicker behind him. He quickly brought the butt of his stick down on Tyler's foot.

Reid slowly leaned back against the table careful not to move the balls, "I say we wager a bet then. What do you say?"

She smirked, "And what are the rules?"

"Fair game of course. Loser does anything the winner wants for a day"

"I don't like vague words like anything. Set it. If I win you'll go an entire day without smirking or making a snarky comment and," she paused "you owe me one favor until I see fit to use it."

"Fine, and if I win. You'll go out on a date with me." Reid smirked, he could see the defiance in her eyes. She clearly didn't want to do that.

"Deal. Let the games begin Blondie." Reid slid his body forward inches from the table and knocked the cue ball sinking 3 balls of his own.

The game was tied and they were each down to the black 8 ball. Monroe bent over the table, the stick sliding through her fingers she prepared to sink it. It was a perfect shot, she grinned knowing this. She hit it swiftly. The grin quickly disappeared from her face. It should have gone in, it was at the perfect angle and she didn't even make the slightest scratch.

"I guess all those years of not playing finally caught up, to bad McKarthey." Reid sank the ball right in, just like she should have a minute ago.

_What the hell?_ Monroe clearly was confused.

Pogue and Kate popped over just as the game ended.

"So? Who won, Monroe?" Kate asked while slapping Pogue's hand away from her fries.

"Reid did." Bewilderment was still written on Monroe's face. "All those years of not playing with my dad finally caught me at the end. It was weird, I had the perfect shot too." She shrugged, but she didn't miss the glare that Caleb, who had wandered over with Sarah after dancing, shot Reid. Maybe they wanted her to win or something.

"You'll get him next time Monroe." Sarah said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I probably will." She flashed them all a grin to make sure they knew she didn't care. "I think I'm going to head back to the dorms though guys, all this excitement has made me a wee bit tired."

"Me and Kate were thinking about heading into town and getting a coffee in the morning. Do a little window shopping, even if there isn't much. Want to come?" Sarah kind of reminded Monroe of her sister Rayne. Always friendly, even if the person could be some psycho murderer person thing. Which she wasn't of course.

"Sounds good, thanks again guys. For you know, introducing me to everyone."

Driving back to the dorms was so peaceful. Monroe was sure she could have fallen asleep had it not been for the ending of the game still playing over in her head. Call her competitive, it was still odd. She should have won, and easy corner shot. This though was still jumbling her mind as she washed her face and changed into her pj's.

Just as she was pulling back the covers a knock on the door made her jump at least a few inches into the air. She hadn't even heard anyone walking down the hall.

"Who's there?" She asked with her small hand hovering over the lock.

"Its Reid, Monroe." Said a gruff voice on the other side.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open quickly, "What? Why are you here again?"

"I was, uh, just you know, walking back to my dorm and wanted to make sure you didn't crash your car and die."

Monroe leaned against the door frame and grinned cheekily. "Garwin, were you checking to see if little o' me got back alright." She crossed her arms across her chest smirking. "Because you know that's not part of the tough guy hard ass code of conduct. They could kick you out of the league for this, and it could totally ruin your image."

Reid stared down at the petite girl, definitely noticing how all she had on was a large men's shirt. _Probably her boyfriends. Why do I even care, she's not my type._ "and here I had hoped you crashed." He tried to regain his cool, but she had caught him staring at the hemline of the shirt on her pale thighs. A pale pink blush spread quickly across his cheeks.

"Goodnight Reid." She shut the door on him, a smirk firmly planted on her face.

"Tomorrow McKarthey. 8 o'clock. Remember, you owe me a date loser!" He was still trying to regain his bad ass cool in front of her... But it didn't exactly help yelling through a door. _Damn girl making me loose my mojo. I'll show her._

"I bet you will Reid!" Monroe yelled from inside her dorm. He could hear her giggling.

He started to stomp towards the stairs which led up to the floor his dorm was on that he shared with Tyler. He stopped quickly. "What the- I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

Downstairs Monroe was pacing. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" She had slipped up, made an error, a huge boo boo. But there was no delete button for this mistake. Her first day here and she had already slipped up. She sad down on her bed pulling her knees up to her chest. _ok, lets think logically her Roe. Who in their right mind would think you'd be able to hear their thoughts? I mean who really believes in that crap? I'm going to be just peachy, Reid will think he said it out loud or the lack of sleep was getting to him. Yea that's it._

Monroe settled down into her yellow comforter with cherry blossoms all over it. Grabbing her ipod from the bedside table she turned on Imogen Heap. This woman could make anyone calm down with her voice. Tonight the music just wouldn't will her eyes to close.

Instead her mind kept pulling out the many memories from the file cabinets. She couldn't keep all this in. she grabbed her journal and a smooth black ball point pen.

_November 2nd,_

_The first time since I found out I could hear peoples thoughts journal, and it just had to be on the first day of my new school. I mean, hell I was 11 when I told Gram Gram I wanted strawberry ice cream before she had even told me she was taking me to get ice cream. I had just heard it._

_His thoughts though, so electrifying. Theres something different journal, and I think I'm going to make it a goal to find out what it is. Just a little peak and I can know. Maybe I'll do it when we're on our date. Yea I'm going on a date. He's an ass, probably the man whore of the school, but lost a pool game to him._

_That's the other thing! There's no way I could have missed that shot, it was the dictionary definition of perfect pool shot. So now I have to go out with Reid, yippee for me right?_

_It was kind of sweet of him though, checking to make sure I got in alright…_

_Sleep beckons.  
Again soon journal._

………………………………...


	3. Chapter 3

here you go darlings

"Monroe! Wake up already!" Kate and Sarah has been pounding on the door for the past 10 minutes. This girl slept like a log. "Up and at 'em sunshine!"

The door flew open, Monroe stumbled not exactly awake. "I'm up, jeeze. I'm up just stop the pounding already." Patting down the wicked bed head that was sticking up she asked, "What time is it?"

"Its 12:30, we stopped by to see if you wanted to go into town with us?" Kate checked her watch.

"My god, its way to early. You guys are on crack." Monroe started to shut the door until Sarah's hand caught the edge.

"We'll buy coffee." Sarah tried to reason with her, they wanted to get to know the new girl next door.

Monroe paused leaning her head against the door frame. She sighed, "Your on, come on in. I'll get ready real quick." She opened the door wider for them and went straight to the closet grabbing her old worn jeans, a gray turtleneck sweater, and her red and white checkered hoodie.

"Ok," she said coming out of the bathroom pulling a red knit beanie over her hair, two little pig tails stuck out from underneath. "Lets go. Coffee equals fuel. My fuel, yum." She grabbed her shoes in one hand and her keys in the other.

Monroe walked down the hall towards the front of the school bare footed, cold marble on a her feet made her feel like she was back at her gram's house. She sat down on the front steps pulling on her shoes before walking out onto the wet grass. Monroe had been there for too days and it just did not stop raining.

"So, Monroe. We heard you and Reid have a date tonight." Kate nudged the other girl with her shoulder.

Monroe laughed, "Its only because I lost to him last night. We made a bet." Sarah's face clearly fell.

"Well do you like him?"

"I've only known the guy for a day. I mean.. I could like him, if he would get off his high horse that is. What's up with his tough guy act?"

"Honey, that's Reid. He's the playboy around Spencer, sleep with one and move on." Kate unlocked the door of her car sliding in and turning it on.

"Enough about Reid, Monroe tell us about you. We want to know the girl behind the converse." Sarah smiled turning around in her seat.

"Um, I don't know. What do you guys want to know?" Monroe looked uncomfortable, she wasn't used to people wanting to know her. It all went back to that freak factor.

"Well where did you move here from?"

"San Francisco, well that's where I live with my mom and my sister, Rayne. My dad lives in Boston though, with his _new_ wife. My grandma lives there too," Monroe smiled remembering her grandma. "She's the best, makes the best cookies ever. I'd die for those cookies. I've moved around a lot so I'm really looking forward to the snow here, when I lived in New York me and my sister always made slushies from the snow, add a little Koolaid and bam." She laughed remember the time she accidentally spilled her slush on Rayne's hair giving it a blue tint.

Monroe looked out the window, watching the buildings pass. There was a little drug store on the corner, movie theater, Main street café, and little odds and end stores here and there.All made of brick of course, and there were still poles on every corner where the horses were tied in the old days. Colonial, I would say so. But what really caught her attention was the coffee café, it looked like heaven. Kate pulled the car over parking it. Monroe opened the door taking a deep breath, smell like heaven too.

"Come on silly." Sarah grabbed her hand laughing.

Kate held the door open for them. Monroe surveyed the area with interest. There were oddly printed couches and chairs all over, people sitting at the tables with their laptops and a large mug of brew, wild swirl print wallpaper, and one very inviting gold bean bag chair that had her name written all over it. No, seriously it did, 'Marilyn Monroe' in fancy black script.

"I told you she would love the chair Sarah." Kate grinned at Monroe. "So what do you want?"

"Coffee, black. Please and thank you." Monroe was really starting to like these girls. Back home she never really had close friends. They always thought it was weird when she brought up the topics that they were about to start. She could really get used to having friends.

Sarah handed her the mug and sat down on the star printed chair next to her while Kate opted for the giant pillow on the floor.

Monroe stared down into the steaming black liquid, "Tell me about Spencer, your boyfriends, who looked like they didn't like me much, tell me about Ipswich?"

Kate looked excited when Monroe spoke the last part. "Well they say that Ipswich was where the witch trials really started. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and a fifth family all settled here starting the colony. They say that the five family's had powers. Like they were wizards or something." Monroe could tell from the way Sarah's eyes shifted that there was a definite or something going on.

"And what about Spencer? My dad went here as a kid but he never really told me about the school. Is there any art programs? Music possibly?" Monroe needed to know about the art system in Spencer, she was very inspired with music.

"There's choir of course, I think there is a music appreciation course too. Art studio, drama club. The boys are all on the swimming team too, your probably going to have to take physical education class, maybe you'll be in my class." Sarah looked excited when she said this.

"Alright, now the big question." Monroe leaned forward with a grin on her face. "Please tell me the food isn't nasty. At my last school the food could have been made out of anything and you could never figure out what it was." She shuddered thinking back to Monday Suprise.

"Well the food doesn't compare to home cooking but there isn't a mystery when it comes to what is in your food." Kate smiled, this girl was kind of funny. "And don't worry about Caleb and Pogue, there just a little on edge, there was an incident about a month ago and they really haven't calmed down yet. Not to worry though, they'll warm up to you quick enough. Do you have snacks for your dorm yet?" Kate looked down at her glass that was now empty thinking about going to restock on snacks at the drug store.

"No I haven't gotten around to getting snacks yet. Would you mind if we stopped by somewhere and got some? I tend to have a sweet tooth at odd times in the morning." Monroe couldn't help but blush while she drank the last bit of her coffee.

"We need to get more Pringles anyway." Sarah said smiling. "Then we can go back to the dorms and talk about your date with Reid tonight."

"Great," Monroe said jumping up out of her chair no longer tired. "I mean, great that we can get snacks, not great that we can talk about Reid." The blushed darkened.

"Someone's got a crush." Kate said in a sing song voice walking down the side walk.

"No I don't, I don't even know him guys!" Monroe ducked her head while patting her cheeks trying to make them stop burning. "I'm so not used to this cold!"

"Don't change the subject!" Sarah said letting out a hoot of laughter.

When they walked into the store Monroe made a bee line toward the candy. Sweet tooth indeed. By the time Monroe had made a total sweep of the store she had her arms full and over flowing while the girls only had Pringles. She just smiled while she paid for everything.

Back in the dorms the Sarah spread out on the extra bed while Kate sat on the floor looking at Monroe's movie collection.

"Why do you have so many movies?" Kate asked, baffled at the huge amount.

Monroe looked up from where she was painting her fingernails while munching on a handful of skittles. "That's a lot?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah!" Monroe looked over at her collection. There were quite a few, enough to take up a small book shelf.

"Well when my parents split my sister dealt with it all by going out with her friends, I didn't want to talk to either of my parents so I stayed in my room a lot watching movies. I grew addicted to movies so I watch them all the time now. I listen to music when I'm not watching a movie. I don't like silence." She wobbled over to her closet opening one side to show another bookcase full of just CD's

"How old were you?" Sarah asked almost hanging all the way off the bed upside down.

"When my parents split up? I was 10. I took it kind of hard because my dad stayed here on the east coast and my mom moved us to California. Holy jam and crackers. Its already 7, I need to get ready for my date!" Monroe grabbed her clock almost pulling it out of the wall.

Kate and Sarah both raised from the positions that they were in with grins on their faces. _She totally like him._ Kate's thoughts leaked into Monroe's mind like butter. She almost fought back but didn't want to slip up again, instead she pushed them both out of the door, locked it and ran to get in the shower stopping only to put in her Wolfmother Cd. By the time she got out it was already 7:34. She let out a little scream of frustration running to her closet. Monroe grabbed the same jeans she had on this morning but instead grabbed a purple knit sweater and her brown boots. She paused, "do I like him? No, I don't. Oh my god I'm talking to myself."

Dabbing on her lip gloss she looked at her clock, 7: 59. He would be here at any minute. Monroe sat on her bed tucking her jeans into her boots until there was a knock on the door to which she promptly fell onto the floor. She crawled over to the door opening it.

"Ready?" Reid asked leaning against the frame.

"Hello to you too Blondie." She regretted even trying to look nice for him, until that is she took a good look at him. He had clearly tried to clean up a little bit, his finger gloves were still there but they were growing on her. He also had on his leather jacket and, oh my. Was that cologne she smelled?

"Hello Monroe, are you ready to go?" He asked, sarcasm dripping.

"You know, you could stop being an ass." Monroe was about to slap that stupid smirk from his face. "Let just go." She pushed him back locking the door.

They walked to his truck in silence. When she got in she couldn't even hold herself back. "So what crawled up your butt and died?"

"Nothing, Caleb just pissed me off." _Use just a little bit and he acts like I'm going to hell.. Well I kind of am. But he needs to get off my back_

"Well.. Just tell him to get off your back." Reid turned onto a road leading them into the woods. "So where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"The cliffs." Reid brought a whole new meaning to short and to the point.

"Keep it up, Reid, and I'll walk back to the dorms." She was starting to get pissed. Whatever using was he needed to just get over it.

"Look I'm sorry, I'll quit." Monroe was shocked, she never expected him to actually say he was sorry. He turned the truck onto a dirt path. Monroe could already hear the waves breaking on the rocks. Reid parked and grabbed a blanket from the back.

"Do you bring all your girls out here? And tell me, have you washed that blanket recently?" Monroe joked with him trying to lighten the mood. The rhythm of the waves was hypnotic pulling her to the edge. She started walking to the edge wanting to get a veiw of the waves below.

"Don't get too close Monroe." Reid called to her from where he was laying down the blanket.

Monroe peered over the side, she had always loved the ocean. She took a deep breath closing her eyes, and that's when she heard it, little cracking. The rocks started to move out from beneath her feet.

"Oh fuck!" But she couldn't back up quick enough, the edge broke off completely before she started to fall. Monroe tried to grab something, anything. Reid's hand grabbed hers quickly. When she looked up she was shocked. His eyes were pitch black.

………………………………...

I tired getting this chapter up this morning but I've been sick all day. Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I'll try having the next chapter up by tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are wonderful. I check my mail box this morning and i see loads. You all get cookies. and a new chapter.  
I do hope you all like it, I'm not sure if im jumping for joy on this one yet.

* * *

Reid's grip on her fingers tightened, his jaw locked as he pulled her back up to the top of the cliff. This was all for show of course, maybe she would think she was seeing things. Momentarily crazy perhaps. He gave one last tug sending them both flying backwards on to the hard ground.

As if lighting had struck her body Monroe flew to her feet backing away from him. "What," she shook her head trying to clear it while taking a deep breath. "was that!" Reid took a step toward her, she backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Reid tried playing the stupid card.

"Oh don't try to bullshit me Reid. I know what I saw and what I did see was your eyes, and they were as black as night." Monroe started to pace back and forth mumbling to herself. She suddenly stopped, "using. Was that using?"

If there was ever a contest for who could look like an old cartoon the best, Reid would have taken the gold. His eyebrows flew up in surprise. "What? Tell me how you even know about using? Who told you? Did Chase tell you? Do you know who Chase is?" He walked over to her so quickly she couldn't even back away. He grasped her shoulders firmly but not enough to bruise while firing off the questions.

_ I have my ways._ Reid heard her voice as clear as day but her lips didn't move a twitch. She continued to stare into his eyes thinking they might turn black again. He let go of her like her skin was aflame.

"Did you- did you just get into my mind?"

"I'll share my secret if you share yours." Monroe sat down on the blanket pulling herself into a little ball. It was really cold out here all of a sudden. Reid sad next to her reluctantly. She looked at him and sighed.

"I'm not going to read your mind you big baby." She gave him a look of hurt. "This is hard for me alright. No one knows except my family and I didn't even want them knowing. So you better just fess up to this using crap or I'll just find out myself."

Reid smirked thinking he finally had a loophole. "I could always just erase this whole encounter from your memory right?"

Monroe laughed, "Part of being pshycic and hearing peoples thoughts is mind control. Do you really want to find out what happens?" She really didn't want it to come down to messing with his memory, but she would if she had too.

Reid sighed, he didn't really want to find out what would happen. One things for sure though, Caleb needed to know that she knew the real power that enchanted Ipswich. He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well Caleb is going to find out one way or another." Annoyance was clear in his voice. "Might as well tell him now. The thing is Monroe, we can all feel when someone uses, and Caleb is like the un appointed leader because he's the oldest. If I don't call hes going to get on my ass. So! Be quiet for just a fucking minute"

Monroe was shocked. _Shit head._ She watched his face while he fought with Caleb over the phone. His eyes showed all emotion. When she first met him she thought Reid would be one of those guys that never showed emotion. She thought that he would be one that always wore a mask. Clearly she was wrong again.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, pulling her up and towards the truck.

"Where are we going?" Was that fear he saw in her eyes? Reid wasn't sure, he didn't take Monroe for a girl that could be afraid.

"My ancestors house." Reid was back to short and too the point.

…………………..

The ride to the old plantation house was almost silent, the only noise was the wind howling like a lone wolf and the crash of rain now coming down in sheets.

Reid parked the truck in front of an old house next to a Mustang, Hummer, and a bike. The wood siding looked as if it was almost about to fall off and it even swayed slightly with the powerful gusts. Reid took her hand, Monroe jumped quickly looking over at him. Surprised? You could say that.

"Hey, listen. Don't be afraid alright? I wont let anything happen." Monroe was shocked at his tone. Her heart fluttered, she could definitely get used to this Reid. He stood waiting for her at an old fence gray from aging. He grabbed her hand again when she neared him. Monroe let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, she felt a little safer now.

Reid opened the door slowly, the floor shrieked as if it was letting out an unknown pain. He lead her over to a set of bumpy stone steps and started to ascend down them, he never let go of her hand. When they reached the bottom Monroe stopped dead in her tracks.

_What the fuck is this place? Haunted hell?_ Her gaze traveled the entire room. From the ivy growing on the walls from the earth up, shelves upon shelves of books with layers of dust covering them, the ancient torches with a blaze illuminating the room, and then the middle of the room that her gaze couldn't leave. There rested a round table with a pentagram singed into its center, fire danced around it as if it was worshiping the craft. Five stone benches were placed around, upon 3 of them sat Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb. All giving her different looks.

"Its ok, Monroe." Reid's voice shattered her thoughts bringing her out of the daze she was hypnotized in.

"No, its not ok Reid." Caleb's voice growled from where he sat at a point of the burning star.

"Fuck off Caleb." Reid sneered at him. "Just let her talk, when she saw my eyes she put it together herself. She already knew."

"How could you already know?" Pogue's eyes squinted together as if he was trying to read _her_ mind.

"I heard your thoughts Caleb, last night I went to Nicky's with Sarah and Kate. My first night here, ya know. The guys flipped up that girls skirt, and your thoughts just sort of leaked into my mind. I really didn't try to read them, it just sort of happens sometimes." Monroe paused taking a deep breath, she was really putting it all on the line here. Reid gave her hand a little squeeze encouraging her. "I didn't know what using was until I saw Reid's eyes tonight when he saved me. When you're a psychic you don't call it using, you call it seeking but I figured that's what using was. And Kate told me about the history, well supposed history is what she said. I just chose to believe it." Monroe met Pogue's eyes, Caleb was freaking her out with the glare. Tyler had remained silent through everything until now.

"So you're a psychic?" Tyler asked. "Care to elaborate?"

"My great great grandmother was spelled in the old country by a gypsy for steeling her lover. Weird? Yea understatement of the century. But all the women on my fathers side of the family have a power. Its supposed to be a curse but we think of it as a gift, well some of my family does. Its just how its worked out." Monroe had a whisper of a smile on her face. "My sister Rayne, she was born on a rainy day in march so that's how she got her name, little did my parents know she can control all things heat and fire."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Caleb's glare was about to be set in stone.

_Thats it!_ Monroe's eyes blazed. "Quit glaring at me like I killed your dog! I didn't do shit to you. So I found out your little secret. You know mine now too. I don't know about you but I don't exactly go parading down Main street yelling 'Extra! Extra! Read all about it' So lay off!" Monroe turned to leave but felt like she was being pulled back by an unfamiliar force. When she turned around she saw that Tyler's eyes were black.

"Wait! Monroe, just sit down." Pogue's voice sounded like he was exhausted with the whole ordeal. Monroe plopped down on the floor Indian style. Pogue looked at her like she was crazy.

"That chair is giving off the vibe that I shouldn't sit there. I like the floor anyway." she answered shrugging. In truth, Monroe did actually feel the vibe, it all came with the powers she possessed.

Reid took his place at the 3rd point. Monroe started fidgeting with her leather cuff around her wrist. For what seemed like eternity they all sat in silence.

"I told you Reid. I told you if you continued to use like this you were going to get caught." Caleb turned his glaring from Monroe to Reid in a flash.

"Go to hell Caleb." Reid sneered at him.

"I'll meet you there brother."

"You two shut up! It wasn't his fault! I stepped too close to the edge of the cliff. I'm the fumbling idiot that fell off." Reid was astounded, was she actually defending him.

"Sarah knows." Tyler's voice always had a way of work into an uproar.

"We actually know Sarah, we don't know her Tyler." Pogue looked over at him rubbing his temples.

"Then get to know me." Monroe was getting angry. She had told them all about her, and now they were being pompous jackasses.

Pogue sighed, "Sarah trusts her Caleb, so does Kate."

"She already knows Caleb, so get over it." Reid stared at Caleb daring him to say something else.

He had never felt like this toward a girl. Monroe got on his nerves, and yet at the same time made him respect her. Reid watched her play with her bracelet, twirling it round and round. Her long bangs fell across her eyes while she bit her bottom lip unconsciously. She was so different from the usual girls that he dated. Well not dated, messed around with. Reid had a feeling that she wasn't going to sleep with him any time soon.

He got to his feet and walked over to Monroe. "Come on, its late." He helped her up keeping her small hand within his gloved one. "We'll talk more tomorrow." he said addressing the sons that still sat around the star.

Silence in the truck seemed to be a trend, but Monroe could certainly get used to the he was begining to hold her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb. Reid walked her back to her dorm, and owl hooted in the distance and the moon made a pathway of light through the windows. A cold breeze swept down the hall sending shiverers ricocheting up and down her spine.

When they reached her door Monroe dug her keys out of her purse, twisted the lock, and just as she was about to enter turned quickly. "You know, I did actually want to go on a date with you. Even if you are a big cheat at pool."

Reid had the common sense to blush. "Caught me red handed."

"I'll take an IOU on that date then Garwin." Monroe stood on her tip-toes kissing him quickly on the already blushing pale cheek and shut the door leaving one Reid Garwin grinning like a fool.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, this chapter was a pain in my toosh. I had to type it 3 different times because my computer is a douche.  
So i hope you all like it, i did it all for you guys. i was about to give up

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Monroe sat up in bed, her hands holding her chest. Blood pumped through her veins, accelerating with every turn and twist of her body. Her breathing came in jagged gasps as quiet whines erupted from her lips, and darkness clouded her site. Her eyes scanned the room, the only light source coming from the clock. Bright red block numbers jeered at her, 6:53. She groaned flopping back into her bed. Monroe squeezed her eyes shut begging every god she could think of to take her back to her dream land, she needed to find out what had her mind in such a panic.

Monroe grabbed her pillow pushing it down onto her face. _Come on!_ For the next few minutes she tossed and turned but soon she settled knowing there was no chance that she was getting back to bed this morning. She reached over touching her lamp, light filled every crevice in the room. Rolling out of bed she landing on the cherry wood floors with a very un-lady like thump.

With every step towards the bathroom she felt her senses waking up. After almost falling over she finally snagged her fuzzy green towel and basket of toiletries.

"Ow! Fucking A!" Monroe felt pain sore up her leg and blood flood to her toe. Since when was that chair there?

A loud creaking sound emitted from the door letting out a secret to her entire floor. Monroe cringed thinking she had woken up half the population of the academy. Standing still for a few moments she sighed feeling like a complete moron. Walking out into the hallway she automatically felt the cold November air cling to her little tank top and boy shorts. With every step toward the showers she felt a cold shiver run up the back of her legs. Monroe looked down the hallway at all the closed doors, she listened intently but all she heard were the dreams of her peers.

Pulling the shower room door open she sighed. _Hot shower here I come._ Setting her basket down at her feet and hanging her towel on a hook Monroe went in search of the magic knob to turn on the water flow. Finally finding it she turned it slowly, a reaction shot up to the shower head poring out a spray of steaming water. Steam licked her body gently willing the knots of tension to ease away. Zigzagged patterns ran down her creamy skin.

Monroe grabbed her pomegranate shampoo dumping some into her palms working it through her hair short hair. Suds fell like snow to the smoky tiles underneath her feet. Tipping her head back she felt the rest of the bubbles cascade down her body, soap stuck to her eyelashes. Burning erupted in the back of her eyes. Somewhere she thought she heard a chuckle.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Monroe listened intently for thoughts. Nothing.

Quickly she finished washing her body and shaving her legs. Walking swiftly down the hall she left a trail of wet foot prints, water still dripping from her hair. Hopefully there would be no one to follow her footsteps like bread crumbs. Seeing her door she ran over to it closing the door behind her with a slight bang. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. He shoulders shook with adrenaline.

"Get a hold of yourself Roe. No one was there, there were no thoughts. Well it could have been someone very stupid that didn't have any thoughts, ha! Just get ready. First day of school, lets do this. Oh my gracious lord. I'm talking to myself again."

Grabbing blue lace underwear and a matching bra, Monroe went in search of her uniform. Now this was going to be a doozy. Never had Monroe been to a private school, always going to public schools everywhere she lived did this to a child. Walking over to her dresser she turned on Frank Sanatra hoping Frank could calm her brain. Finally finding her uniform in her closet behind her dresses she threw it onto her bed and checked the clock. 7:34.

_You've got to be kidding me. Might as well get coffee._ In the bathroom she continued to get ready for the day. Squeezing gel into her hands she bent over rubbing it into her hair, flipping her head back up, and then braiding her hair into two little tails. Rubbing on her lip gloss she sighed, the moment had come. Time to dress.

Taking the skirt in her hands she stared at the navy pleats. Stepping into it and hearing the zipper hiss at her as she pulled it up made Monroe realize. _This is it, I'm a prep school girl now._ She thought with a little laugh Buttoning her oxford shirt, pulling on her gray vest and argyle knee socks Monroe sighed. All that was left was her tie. Oh the tie. After many attempts she gave up leaving it hanging around her neck.

Deciding to walk into town she grabbed her red messenger bag that she had packed the night before with her books, ipod, umbrella, and pulled on her blazer. Slipping her feet into little black flats Monroe grabbed her keys. Backing out of the door she was met with the noise of girls rushing to the bathroom to get the showers, for some reason this comforted Monroe.

As soon as she stepped out onto the lawn of the school she felt it. The presence, it was behind her again. She quickened her pace downhill toward the little town on the sea. Salt mingled with the air leaving a slight sting in her lungs. The laugh, it was there again, whoever or whatever it was watching her knew she was scared. Monroe stuck the little earplugs in her ears hoping to block out the chuckle that was mocking her.

By the time she reached the coffee station Monroe's jade eyes were darting everywhere to everyone trying to see if the maniac laugher was coming from them.

"Are you alright miss?" The cashier had asked her after giving her the to-go mug filled with hot tea. Monroe had decided against her usual black coffee deciding against adding more caffeine to her system.

"Fine, thanks." She darted out of the door. Her route back to the academy was a puzzle to anyone, even her. Rain was coming down now, her hand roamed inside of her bag for her umbrella. Opening it people on the sidewalks passing her were met with a colorful site. All over the umbrella there were brightly colored polka dots with angry faces. She had bought it in china town with her cousin.

_Almost there._ Monroe eyed the school as if it was made of ice cream. Just as she rounded the last corner she heard it again, the crackle. She turned her head thinking no one would be there, but instead she saw a guy standing less than twenty feet from her. Her mind betrayed her telling her feet to stop and glue themselves to the muddle gravel beneath her feet.

This guy, whoever he was, was staring at her under his lashes, his brown hair hung slightly in his eyes, a mean smirk plastered sat upon his square jaw. His hands were shoved into his pockets of his black petticoat, probably curled into angry fists.

"Tell them!" His voice rang out in her mind like waves. "Tell the Sons of Ipswich that they'll never rid of me!" The mans cruel laugh echoed in the alleyway.

Monroe ran. Now she had the power over her feet, her body moved in haste. Stumbling every now and then but she had to get away. Whoever this guy was he wasn't inviting her to tea with his grandmother that's for sure.

By the time Monroe had made it back to the school she had three minutes to get to her first period history class and find it. It seemed luck was on her side for that short time because just as she entered the classroom the bell sounded. Scanning the room Monroe found the only seat unoccupied next to Tyler.

Plopping into the seat Monroe sat her head into her hands. A bead of cold sweat ran down her neck.

"Monroe? Are you ok?" Sarah's smooth voice drifted to her ears from the seat behind her.

"Welcome to another week students." A woman stood at the front of the classroom, her hands set firmly on her round waste. "Today we have a new student gracing us with her presence. Monroe McKarthey? Will you stand and tell the class a little about yourself?"

Monroe reluctantly stood. _How about: 'Well my name is Monroe, I can hear every single one of your thoughts and let me tell you, most of you are perverted little kids. I just found out last night that the guy I might actually like and maybe my first boyfriend is a wizard and his friends aren't keen on being happy campers. And oh yea, all this morning some jackass has been following me around and now wants to hurt said crush boy.' For some reason I don't think that will go over well._

She came out of her thoughts to see the entire class now staring at her. "Um, my name is Monroe, like stated. I just moved here from San Francisco because my dad went here as a kid and decided out of the blue that I should be going here too. And, um, that's it." Monroe sat down, crimson flooded her cheeks.

"Today class we are going to continue our lesson on the Bolsheviks Revolution. Now who can tell me…" Monroe sat for the rest of the class staring ahead at the board, a blank look set on her face. Before she knew it the bell was ringing out again signally that class was over.

"Monroe? Class is over." A gentle voice invaded her ears, a hand touched her wrist. She followed the rough hand to a wrist, and a wrist to the face of Tyler. She stared at him eyes still holding no emotion.

"Come on Roe, lets get you out of here." Sarah took her other hand and together the two led her out of the classroom and sitting her down on one of the few benches that littered the hallway.

Monroe stared down the hall. Reid, Pogue, and Caleb were walking towards them.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't you know that your first day of school is supposed to be happy?" Reid smiled at her. If she hadn't been in the state that she was she would have melted into a puddle at his feet. His smile disappeared though when she didn't smile back.

"Monroe, look at me. Your going to have to tell me what's wrong." Sarah's voice was now firm. She crouched down in front of Monroe making the other girl look at her.

"This morning," she started. "This morning I woke up from a dream that had my heart racing and I wanted to know what it was about so I tried to make myself sleep again. That didn't work so I decided to just get ready. When I went to take a shower this morning I felt like someone was watching me and I could have swore I heard someone laughing at me." Sarah shivered knowing this feeling. "So I quickly finished and ran back to my room. Well I started to think I was just paranoid, being in a new place making me scared or something. It was still early so I decided to walk into town and get coffee thinking maybe I was still slightly asleep. Well after I was done getting ready I left school and I heard the laugh again. Every so often. After getting tea instead I headed back towards school because it was getting close for class to start. I turned the corner and I heard it again, the cruel laugh. I turned figuring there was no one there like all the other times but this time there was. And he stared at me with this hate filled glare and I heard it, he didn't say it. He said 'tell them, tell the sons of Ipswich that they'll never rid of me.' but he didn't actually say it because I was watching his lips. He somehow knew about my powers, and then I ran."

Everyone was staring at her.

"There wasn't a body? Right Caleb?"

"Right." Calebs eyes were sad for her! This coming from the guy that had been glaring daggers all last night.

"It had to be him then. It had to be, there's no one else." Pogue looked into Monroe's eyes. They were filled with fear. He glanced over at Sarah to see her in the same state, Caleb drew her into his arms rubbing her back gently.

Reid sat down next to Monroe putting his arms around her and setting his chin on top of her head. "Roe, I'll look after you." He whispered softly. No one heard it but her, but she felt relief in every vein.

Tyler's hand clamped gently onto her shoulder. "Monroe, I think its time you learned about Chase Collins."

* * *

Hope you all liked it 


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go guys! I hope you all like this one. I do. Dont forget to review. Remember, more reviews faster update.

Warning: there is a slight bit of fluff in this chapter D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

At the end of the day everyone had decided to meet up outside of the gymnasium since the guys had swimming practice. Monroe arrived first; the idea of wandering around the school with someone watching her every move didn't exactly tickle her fancy. Opening the thick oak door she was greeted with the sound of water splashing everywhere, a whistled rang out from where it was perched between the coach's lips. Monroe walked up the dark blue bleachers then proceeded to take a seat.

She watched the swimmers take there lanes, moving back and forth through the water with such ease. The violent water melted around their bodies like it wasn't even there. Soon though Monroe found herself looking for one person, Reid. She searched the pool for his blond hair and lean body. After minutes of watching each swimmer as they emerged from the pool she didn't see him, she felt worry bubbling in the back of her brain.

"Who are you looking for?" Monroe jumped sky high into the air. Her hand clamped over her heart but she couldn't be mad at the small smile that sat upon Reid's smooth pink lips.

"You." Her answer was so honest that it shocked Reid.

"Why?" Monroe turned her head to him, flipping her dark bangs out of her eyes with a toss of the head. She searched his face wondering why herself. Water was still dripping from his hair making slim wet trails down his face, blond stubble sprouted from his chin. His strong jaw made her fingers tingle, the desire to reach out and touch his smooth skin burned in her fingertips, but what always caught her were his eyes. Light blue, like the water he fought against during practice. Tossing her bangs out of her eyes again she shrugged her shoulders towards him.

Her bag slipped off her shoulder falling to the ground with a thump.

"Hey love birds!" Pogue grinned up at them from the bottom of the bleachers. "Quit staring at each other and meet us in the hall." Immediately they both looked in opposite directions a dark blush crawling across their cheeks.

Monroe bit the corner of her lip, "Come on Blondie boy." She grabbed the front of his hoodie pulling him up. Now this was quite the scene since Reid towered over her little frame of 5'3" with his impressive 6'2", onlookers would laugh. She started down the steps leaving him behind. He watched her until she got to the door and then started after her.

_Why is this happening to me? I don't have relationships with girls. Fuck it and leave it, that's my motto. So why do I want to hold her, kiss her, lay with her in bed at night? This isn't me! But do I want this to be me? Do I want to protect her? Did I mean what I said earlier? Yes_. The answer pushed itself to the front of his mind in an instance._ I have to figure this out, and soon_.

"Well lets go to my room. I want to know why some freak is following me around." Reid opened the door to see Monroe gesturing widely with her hands while getting frustrated.

xxxpagebreakxxx

Monroe quickly locked the door after everyone was situated inside her room. She turned to see everyone staring at her. "What? You cant be too careful right?" She sat down on her bed grabbing one of the red silk pillows and holding it tightly to her chest. "Is someone going to tell me why this Chase Collins guy is following me around connecting with me to tell you guys things? And someone tell me how he knows about my powers?"

Caleb rubbed his rough hands against his face pulling the skin in all directions. "The short version goes like this: Chase came here at the beginning of school looking for trouble. He befriended us, and then tried to kill us. He put a creation spell on Sarah and Kate. The creation of black widow spiders, they were in their dreams, in real life. He was powerful already. Come to find out he killed his adoptive parents on his 18th birthday and then went to his biological father for explanations. By then he was already addicted to his powers, and his father informed him that the more you use the faster you die, so he somehow got his father to will him his powers. After that he came here looking for us because he came up with the theory of more power the slower you die. He chose the night of my ascension to try and kill me, also hurt Pogue pretty bad. We all thought he wasn't alive anymore, until this morning." By the time he had finished his --short-- explanation hair was sticking up in all directions and there were red patches on his face were he had been rubbing his hands. Looking at the other son she found them in similar positions. Tyler had a fist full of hair in his hand. Pogue had his head on Kate's shoulder, eyes trained to the floor with concentration, and Reid… Reid was staring at her.

"That's the short version?" Monroe heard herself ask.

"Yeah, it is. Here's my short version. Collins' is pretty much a pain in the ass, freaking dickface." Monroe couldn't help but laugh at Reid's bluntness.

"Can you explain something to me though?" She asked scratching the back of her head causing more hair to fall out of the already messed up braids. "How do your powers work? I don't get it, the aging thing, the addictive point either. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable." She added hastily at the end seeing the wary glances being shot at her.

"We get our powers at 13 as a test, then we're given all of the power when we ascend at age 18. The thing about the powers is that they are addictive, if you use too much you will just keep using more and more until you widdle yourself away into nothing. Some of us have grown up knowing the end result if said situation does happen." Monroe saw Reid duck his head when Tyler said this. "Do you get it?" She nodded deep in thought.

"The next question is this. How does he know about my powers?" If this kept up Monroe was going to have very deep worry lines on her forehead, and she wasn't exactly up for that.

"We don't know. He couldn't have found out about it last night, his father didn't tell him about the location of the covenant meeting place. Goodwin-Pope was already dead before the Danvers house was built." Pogue answered equally confused on that one.

"Can I ask you a question, Monroe?" Caleb's voice startled her slightly. "How do _your_ powers work? We know you can hear thoughts, but that's it. I do want to trust you, but with everything we've gone through in the last half year I'm skeptic." She was grateful for his response, she her lips twitched into a small smile.

"To tell you the truth I don't know the full range of my powers. With every woman in the family the power is different, we don't know why it just all goes back to the gypsy. My great great grandmother, the one that was cursed, she's the only one that ever had the psychic ability. Mother says its because she had shitty hearing." The little joke eased some of the tension out of the room. Before the anxiety in there could be cut with a knife. "But Caleb, from what I know I can hear thoughts, and sometimes I can let myself into the minds of others. Kind of like possession but less harmful. Sadly that's all I've learned or really been able to do." Her shoulders shrugged in defeat. Monroe wanted to tell them more, she really did, but truth be told she was somewhat afraid of her powers. She was afraid of what they would turn her into. Would she be a phony woman that flipped tarot cards or maybe leave all this in the past and never tell anyone else about her powers. Everything had always been so difficult.

"Thank you, Monroe." Sarah got up and sat next to Monroe placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt another hand lay itself on her thigh, she looked down to see that it was Reid staring up at her. After that Monroe felt everyone getting up one by one and leaving, everyone except Reid. The door closed with a tight snap as Kate closed it behind her, a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat firmly planted on her mocha colored face.

_ Don't be afraid of what you are._ Monroe heard it in an instant. The smile that appeared on her face couldn't even compare to a smile of a child getting a pony for their birthday. In an instant Monroe was launching herself off the bed and onto him. Their chests made contact sending Reid sprawling back onto the wood floors. His arms instinctively wrapped around her small waist.

"Thank you." Her whisper penetrated the silence that surrounded them. Reid buried his face into her neck sucking in a breath. His brain was telling him to remember everything about this moment. It told him to remember the way her small frame fit like a key into the lock of his body, the way her head instinctively fell onto his chest, and the way her pulse was racing with his. He didn't say a word the entire time, afraid of saying something stupid. He had never been strong in the mushy gooshy department with girls. Another reason why he didn't get into relationships with them.

Monroe shifted against his body, her leg starting to fall asleep. She moved again when that position didn't help. All the while Reid was staring up at the ceiling reciting swimming statistics in his mind. More and more she started to wiggle, not having the slightest idea of what she was doing to him.

"Roe. You have to stop moving." He suppressed a groan that seemed to be caught in the back of his throat.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked, panic was evident in her voice. Monroe tilted her head up towards him situating her chin between his pecks.

Reid cleared his through, "Erm, something like that." A gruff laugh escaped his lips when he saw her eyes round in understanding and her lips make a perfect 'O' shape. A blush covered her entire face and then started to work its way down her neck. She rolled off of him immediately like he was a plague.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, my leg was falling asleep." Reid realized then that he like when she was embarrassed, it was cute.

"Its alright, Roe. Why did you even throw yourself on top of me anyway? And I am definitely not saying you cant do it again. I'm giving you permission to do it whenever you want. Unclothed would be even better, but that's totally up to you." Monroe glared at the smirk his lips produced. Seeing this he added quickly, "Kidding. Kidding, just kidding." He held his hands up in a way saying surrender while his eyes held all amusement. "But you know, if you ever want to. I'm totally up for it, you just say the word." He couldn't duck fast enough, her hand came out of no where smacking him upside of the head.

"I'm not having sex with you Garwin." The blush covered her entire neck until disappearing into her shirt. His piercing gaze made her crack. "I'm a virgin alright! Jeeze, stop looking at me like that."

Reid smiled for his own reasons, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" He said changing the subject for her, he could see she was uncomfortable. She nodded gratefully towards him thanking him.

"Um yea, my movies are over there." She pointed to the bookcase full of her movies. "I'm just going to change out of my uniform really quick." She grabbed a shirt and shorts from her dresser ducking into the bathroom hurriedly. Only after she was down to her underwear and bra did she realize she had her shortest boy shorts. Monroe groaned.

"You ok in there?" Reid's voice startled her. _He heard that? Oh my god._

"Yeah fine. Be out in a sec." There was nothing else to do but put them on and face the fat lady. Slipping into them and pulling on the t-shirt she sighed opening the door.

It was Reid's turn to be making shocked faces. He licked his lips while swallowing down his adams apple that seemed to be pushing up on the back of his throat.

"So what movie did you pick?" Monroe's blush returned because of his gaze.

"Accepted." He said trailing her legs with his burning eyes.

"Oh good, a funny one! I could use a laugh about now." Monroe laid on her stomach on top of her bed. She patted the spot next to her with a smirk on her face. It was her turn to make him uncomfortable. Reid's gaze traveled from her legs over her plump butt to her bare back with the tattoo on it.

_ Wait! Tattoo?_ Reid grinned. "I didn't know you had a tattoo." He shook the bed when he crawled up onto the bed next to her. Their skin prickled with electricity when they touched.

"Well you don't really know me Reid." She rolled on her side propping her head up with the palm of her hand.

"I'd like to know you." The words spilled from his lips before he could stop himself. His gazed dropped to the pattern on the bedspread which he promptly started to trace with his long fingers.

Monroe rolled back onto her stomach and continued to watch the movie while biting her lip in thought. "Do you want to be a shithead?" she recited with the movie. Reid laughed at her. The movie went on, Monroe giggling constantly. Reid was enticed by her laugh, it was music to his ears. Monroe rolled onto her back laughing so hard tears were flowing from her eyes, Reid of course wasn't paying attention so he missed the point entirely. Before he knew it she rolled herself right off the bed still laughing when she hit the ground.

Reid jumped to his feet on top of the bed. "Are you ok?"

Monroe continued to laugh. "Fine fine." She stuck her hand out to him. "Help me up?"

Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her up to quickly misjudging her weight. She crashed into his chest with an 'oof'. This made Reid laugh. Monroe pushed him back onto the bed with a pout because he was laughing at her. His laughter died off in a matter of seconds. The look, the small smile that had replaced the pout and the soft look that filled her eyes. The look that was driving him crazy at that moment.

He slyly slid his feet in between her legs then quickly pulled her legs out from under her causing her to fall onto his chest for the third time in the night. Monroe drew her bottom lip into her mouth automatically biting on it. Her pulse raced, the heat radiating from his body was driving her senses crazy. Reid's large hands ran up her back, his thumbs sliding under the bottom of her tank top. A shaky breath escaped from between her lips. Slowly she lowered her head to his, her eyelashes fluttered closed with her eyes. His tongue darted out moistening his lips. He raised his head, brushing his lips softly against her.

"God, your so beautiful." He whispered softly against her lips. Reid's cold breath tickled her wet lips. A soft mewing sound lurched from her throat before she could stop it. She wanted him to kiss her so bad. His hands left her waist and tangled in her short hair, the braids fell out completely this time.

Reid turned her head slightly kissing the corner of her lips, he heard a soft sigh run from her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore, Reid took her lips between his gently sucking on her bottom lip, his eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the silkiness of her plump cherry red lips. Within seconds she reacted to his touch, kissing back with passion. His hands ran over her body while hers tangled in his blond locks. Finally needed air they broke apart both panting from lack of oxygen.

Nothing was said, just the magical grin. She hypnotized him with her swollen lips, and the soft look in her eyes mixded with a trace of lust. And at that moment, Reid felt a pull in his chest that would be on his mind at all times, weather it be in the day light or in his slumber. That look wasnt going anywhere.

* * *

SO? tell what you liked? what you didnt like? what you want more of, what you dont want in the story.

I need feed back people


	7. Chapter 7

Aw guys, your reviews made me laugh, made me smile, and made me laugh some more.

Some of you were hinting towards maybe something a little more sexual to happen between Reid and Monroe. Its up to you guys all the way. I can write it or not. Of course the raiting would be changed to M but yea, its up to all of you reviewers.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Tyler looked up from his Spiderman comic book from where he was laying on his bed propped up by his pillows.

"How'd what go Baby Boy?" Reid kicked off his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt one button at a time.

"Oh please Reid, everyone saw the way you two were staring at each other." Tyler leaned forward discarding his comic book with a smug smirk that his lips had twisted into. "And might I say, I have never seen you give that look to one of your one night stands."

"Well she isn't like my one nighters." He mumbled to himself.

"Sorry? What was that, I didn't quite catch it." Reid finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it at him. Tyler laughed ducking it. "Admit it Reid, you like Monroe, and you might actually turn into a relationship guy."

Reid glared, _I cant be a relationship guy. I refuse to be whipped like Pogue, and what about my reputation. But isn't she worth my reputation._ He glared down at the floor blaming the groves in the wood for all his confusion. With out realizing it he started tapping his fingers against his chin in thought.

"Where are your gloves?" Reid looked down at his hands now understanding why they were so cold.

"Must have left them in Roe's room." Reid walked over to the door getting ready to go back to her room to get them back. Reid Garwin went no where without his gloves.

"Never thought I'd see the day you actually forgot about your gloves." Tyler said as Reid opened the door.

"Shut up, Baby Boy." Reid said turning to leave. He jumped back in surprise. There stood Monroe, her lips forming into the ever present 'O', one hand was raised in a fist preparing to knock on the door, the other held his notorious fingerless gloves.

"Er, um yea. Hi." Reid smiled when he saw the blush cross the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were glued to his naked chest, and don't think Reid didn't notice. "I was just um, bringing you your gloves." She held out the gloves her eyes now fascinated with the doors down the hall.

"How did you know which dorm was mine?" Reid leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest, the smug grin ever present.

"I was asking a guy in the stairwell and lo' hold and below, the blonde with him new exactly which dorm was yours." She answered back with a glare. _Am I actually jealous of that fake baked girl? No._ She answered back forcefully. A gruff laugh escaped Tyler who had gone back to reading his comic book, Reid was now the one blushing.

"Here." She said forcing the gloves into his pocket. Monroe started to turn and walk away when she felt his arm dart out and grab her around the waist.

"I'm sorry. For being an ass." He added quickly. Reid laid his forehead against her bare shoulder.

"I'm not your mother, or your girlfriend, Reid. I'm not going to tell you who to sleep with and who you cant sleep with." She wiggled out of his grasp. Reid watched her walk away, her shoulders were sagging with defeat.

_I can't believe I'm actually jealous. This is ludicrous, and I'm not talking about the rapper either. Why am I so angry with him? I mean I knew he was a little slut before I got here… I guess I just chose not to believe it. But can I accept it? God I want to so bad. That kiss, I felt it in every fiber of my being, it was so, so magical. No pun intended._ By the time she was back in her room it was already 11:37 and there were classes in the morning. Climbing into bed she heaved a heavy sigh and promptly fell into a deep slumber, never knowing there were watchful eyes from the window, and with the eyes a knowing smirk sneered at her.

Xxxpagebreakxxxx

Monroe's eyes drifted closer and closer to being closed and being submerged into her dreams. Her head jerked back just as her eyes shut all the way. _Must stay awake, must stay awake._

"Wake up sleepy head." Kate whispered to her with amusement in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." Monroe rubbed her palms over her eyes trying to make herself wake up.

"Because of Reid?" Kate wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

"Yes but not in that way." Monroe laughed at the coffee colored girl that sat next to her. She was falling into a great friendship with her already, even if she could be on the naughty list sometimes. Kate shrugged with a grin still planted on her lips and turned back to the teacher who was droning on and on about the big bang theory.

It was the last period of the day and Monroe was dreadfully tired. Hour by hour she had been waking up tangled in her sheets. She only remembered bits and pieces of her dreams, something about her sister Rayne, Collins' face smirking at her from clocks, the cliffs, and for some reason everything was pastel pink. That was it. Monroe had been scratching her head so much with confusion that she was sure she would have a bald patch after her next shower. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the bell ring. "Thank you God." She muttered under her breath. One more word about Mars and she would threaten to blow up NASA. She dumped all of her books into her messenger bag and then almost skipped out of the classroom. Monroe stopped with a frown on her face when she saw who was leaning up against the lockers.

Reid couldn't get her off his mind all day. Her smooth lips, curvaceous hips, or her minty green eyes were implanted in his brain for life. It didn't help that she was avoiding him in the halls, and what made matters worse was when last weeks one night stand decided to lay herself all over him- right as Monroe was passing. The glare she gave him twisted his heart like a purple nurple.

He watched her as she turned towards the music department; ignoring him totally.

Monroe flung her bag down onto a chair letting out a frustrated scream. _What the hell. Why am I being like this._ Grabbing her music folder she spread out the old crinkled paper of her favorite song. She sat down at the piano her fingers gliding across the black and white keys. How harsh it was to put two enemy colors next to other, how nice it was that the sounds flowed with harmony. This reminded her of the ongoing battle in her mind.

Positioning her fingers over the right keys she started to play 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from the Disney movie Hercules. Ever since she was a little girl there was an obsession with Disney princesses, her room was decorated pink and her mother had spent days painting each princess character on her walls. The day they had to move broke little Monroe's heart, she had to leave her castle. Since then she set out buying every single princess movie she could find. Monroe wanted a happily ever after like them, she feared it wouldn't come if this whole ordeal kept going on with her emotions and the absurd attack in her life involving Collins.

Her long skinny fingers ran over the keys while she hummed along. As the song drew to a close she sang the last lines. "Oh // At least out loud," Monroe sighed. "I won't say I'm in love." She quickly pulled all the sheets of music together pushing them back into the tattered folder. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door feeling better.

"You should sing more often." Reid's voice called from behind her. Monroe stopped and turned rolling her eyes. She hoisted her bag higher onto her shoulder while placing one hand on her hip.

"Aren't you supposed to be at swimming practice Reid?"

"I skipped."

"Your coach is going to be angry."

"I know." He shoved his hands into his pocket while pushing off the lockers that he had taken refuge against for the second time that day.

"Then why are you here?" She asked with a huff. His long strides toward her were so fast that she didn't have time to back away. Reid's large hands cupped her cheeks forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I cant get you off my mind Roe. Even if I had gone to swimming practice I wouldn't be able to do anything other than think about you. I need to talk to you."

Monroe broke out of his hold practically running. She pushed open the doors; they flew back with a smack against the building. She could hear his footsteps following her.

"Monroe wait!" She stopped, she didn't know why but she stopped. The rain was coming down in a slight drizzle. She could feel the cold water plastering her uniform to her body.

"What Reid?" She turned right into his arms. _How did he get so close?_

His hands came up to cup her cheeks again and before she knew it he was kissing her again. His lips moved in rhythm with hers like a delicate song. She poured all of her feelings into that kiss, anger, sorrow, it was all there. Reid moved his face back just a few inches from hers, what he saw shocked him and ripped his heart out at the same time. Tears were flowing from her eyes that were already showing the red coloring and puffiness.

"I cant be like those girls Reid. I will not be like the girl who flung herself into your arms this morning, or the one that smirked at me in the stairwell. I'm not blond with hair down to my butt and I don't have big boobs or long legs. I cant have sex with you whenever you want, and I wont be a trophy on your arm or a one night fuck." She looked away from him embarrassed for even telling him her thoughts.

"I would be very disappointed in you if you ever were one of those girls." Reid's thumbs pushed away her tears. "Your short hair is sexy." He bent his head down kissing the delicate skin under her eye, eyelashes tickled his upper lip. "I like that your short, and that you don't have big boobs." He kissed the corner of her mouth sucking on it gently. "And I don't want you to be a trophy on my arm. I want you to be my girlfriend, not a one night stand." He tried to kiss the other corner of her mouth but her lips suddenly turned upward. She was smiling, grinning even.

"Did you just say you want me to be your girlfriend?" Monroe couldn't resist biting on her bottom lip while she waited for his answer.

"Yes, I want you to be my girlfriend." He went ducked his head trying to kiss her again but not before clapping sounded in the background.

"Bravo! Bravo Brother." Reid and Monroe turned their head searching for the voice of the cause of the pesky interruption. Chase was leaning up against a tree not fare from them clapping his hands with a sneer on his face. "Do my eyes deceive me or is the slut of Spencer asking a girl to be his girlfriend instead of his fuck. I dare say, bravo."

"What the fuck do you want Collins." Reid's eyes flashed black in an instant while he pushed Monroe behind him instinctively.

"I just wanted to say hello to your new girlfriend. Tell her that her sister says hello also." Monroe felt as if her stomach had decided to say hello to the back of her mouth. Bile raised from her stomach which knotted instantly.

"What did you do to her you bastard!" Monroe started toward him, rage pooling in her eyes, but not before Reid's arm slung around her waist holding her back. Chase had the audacity to laugh at her. Monroe fought against Reid, her arms grabbing desperately towards Chase claws drawn.

"Oh she's fine, for now." He added with a smirk. "The day little brother here ascends, you will _both_ will me your powers, and if you don't, Rayne dies." Monroe felt the world being pulled out from under her feet, he mind clouded over with a thick blanket. She watched as Chase disappeared into the rain as she fell down to the muddy puddles that were oh so welcoming. The last thing she remembered was Reids arms holding her up as her head lagged to the side. She couldnt let Rayne die, she wouldn't.

* * *

SO?! yes? no? si? non? oui?

Cookies for the reviewers


	8. Chapter 8

Let me just say, I am absolutely ticked to the bone. This last chapter, I got 19 reviews and when I saw all of them sitting in my e-mail box, I almost peed my panties  
I also check the stats for the first time on this story. 40 of you have me on your alerts, 12 on your favorites, and 3223 hits in general. I was actually so excited I almost spit Pepsi out of my nose when I saw the number. Hehe, I'm a goofball, what can I say? 

But anyways, this is for all of you that reviewed and all of you that haven't yet but appreciate my writing enough to continue reading. Thank you all very much and here is the next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Pushing the doors open to the pool her nostrils were rushed with the now familiar smell of chlorine and a slight linger of sweat. Monroe could hear the sound of bodies diving into the furious water as she took her ever present searching post at the top of the bleachers. Pulling out her music folder and ipod she started to go over her last piece she had started on. The sound of the Super Mario Brothers theme song filled her ears, laughing quietly to herself she looked up from her work searching for her boyfriend. A smile popped up on her face when she even though of him as her boyfriend. Her first ever boyfriend and what a great one at that.

She finally spotted him at the end of the pool getting yelled at by his coach. He saw her looking at him and winked. This earned him a wake upside the head from the coach but she saw his smirk. Switching the song she turned back to the music in her lap.

"Scooby Scooby doo, looking for you. Scooby Scooby doo where are ya? All the stars are here, where are you. Nanana na. Scooby! Scooby doobidy doo." Monroe sang quietly to herself bobbing her head.

"I'm glad your singing more." Thankfully there weren't any cracks for her sheets of music to fall through because she was sure she had jumped at least a few inches into the air.

"Will you quit sneaking up on me!" Monroe swatted at him playfully. How could she be angry with him when she finally had a boyfriend.

"Jeepers, you just make it so easy." Reid leaned over and kissed her cheek lingering for a few seconds. Monroe finally looked at him, he was sitting next to her dripping wet clad in only a Speedo. Heat rose to the surface of her skin in record time.

"Shouldn't you be swimming? I just saw you getting yelled at remember?" Monroe tried looking into her eyes but found that her eyes tended to be attracted to one place on his body which just happened to be his crotch. Reid noticed this letting out a whoop of laughter.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He leaned closer to her dipping his head down to the point where her neck met her shoulders planting a gentle kiss on her exposed skin. Monroe only nodded not fully able to get words out.

"So I was wondering, when exactly do you ascend?" She desperately tried to change the subject while scooting away from him slightly.

"This Sunday morning at 2:17." He answered leaning back on his elbows with a sigh.

"Garwin! Get your ass down here and swim or your suspended from the next meet." The balding coach stood at the bottom of the bleachers with his hand on his hips. For some odd reason it reminded her of her mother when she was on her period.

"Wait for me after practice?" Reid leaned over to her kissing her corner of her mouth teasing her.

"Why do you think I'm here?" She raised an eyebrow trying to cover the façade that was probably telling him how much she loved when he did that.

"Garwin! Haul ass!" The coach was practically purple now. Reid turned back to her halfway down the bleacher, she blushed immediately knowing he had caught her in the act of staring at ass. She could hear his chuckles even as he prepared to race another swimmer.

"I'm Reid Garwin and I think I'm hot shit." Monroe muttered to herself trying to make her voice deeper to sound like him. "I strut around in a little piece of material across my jingleberries and tight ass and try with all my might to make my girlfriend swoon. It is my sole purpose in life to be as annoying as I can and make her blush in every spot on her body." By this time she was trying to do his smirk and failing miserably.

"You should go into business, your pretty good at imitating people." Tyler had been watching her for the past five minutes trying to hold in his laughs. "You were doing an impression of Reid right?"

"What is up with you people! Your like shadow people who can always make me jump out of my skin." Monroe pushed her music back into the folder not wanting Tyler to see for some reason. "Is practice over?"

"Yeah it is, Reid told me to keep you company while he showered. So how do you like Spencer?" Tyler's nervousness was like a skittle mixed in with a handful of M&M's, so obvious.

"I suppose I like it, I mean I've only been her for a little under a week but I could do with out Chase Collins on my back. But other than that I really do like Spencer even though my dad went here." She smiled at him.

"What's this? Baby boy are you trying to steal my girl?" Monroe's heart gushed.

"You know Reid, I never thought you'd be saying that someday. Monroe take good care of him, he's slightly mental." Tyler jogged down the bleachers while rotating his hand in a circular rotation around his ear.

She laughed, "I'll take the best care of him, but remember! You owe me $7 an hour for babysitting charges." Monroe turned to Reid to see him pouting.

"If your going to act like that I'm not going to take you to your surprise." Her eyes shot up, surprise! Oh she loved surprises. Reid laughed at her expression, she looked like a little kid that had just gotten told she couldn't have a cookie before dinner. "Don't worry Roe, your getting your surprise. Come on." He grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with her own.

"You know for someone who's never done this boyfriend thing your pretty good at it." He only stopped for a second but she caught the smile that appeared on his face.

"Ok, close your eyes." Monroe looked hesitant for a moment but the feeling passed and she closed her eyes. Reid walked behind her putting his hands over her eyes. "Just incase you peak." The playful tone in his voice amused her. Who know Reid could be a softy.

She heard a lock clicking open and then a creak of a door slowly being pushed inward. A chilly breeze made a shiver twist through her body. "Sorry," she heard him say. "there is a broken window in here."

_Where exactly is here?_ Monroe thought, anxious now. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"Alright, open your eyes, Roe." She cracked one eye open and gasped. The hall was so large, vaulted ceilings drew her attention upward, but what was so captivating was the grand piano that sad up on the stage. Its shiny black surface was so perfect in every way, its lid was raised reflecting the mirrors that lined the walls. The hardwood floors had at least and inch of dust around the edges and there were spider webs in some places but Monroe was forever in love.

"What is this place?" Her voice came out in a high pitched squeak. Monroe didn't even wait for an answer, she was already crossing the hall toward the stage.

Reid couldn't contain his grin. "It was used back in the beginning of the 1900's for dances and lectures. They don't use it anymore for some reason." He slumped into one of the lone chairs that sat on the stage, probably one of the band members chairs. "Who ever left that piano here has long since forgotten about it, it took me a while to clean the dust off of it. Go on then, play something. I didn't bring you here to stare at it you know."

Monroe's fingers slid over the keys hitting a note every so often, and ever time she would she would jump slightly like she was afraid it would break or disappear right in front of her eyes. Wiping a cobweb from the corner she gingerly sat down surveying the beautiful pearl coating on the white keys. Her finger landed on a B flat, the sound flowed through the room with such ease.

"Play something?" she asked looking over at him. Reid was watching her every move his face holding no emotion other than the gentle eyes she was beginning to long for every minute of the day. "Like what?"

"Anything." He answered.

"Do I need to sing also?" Her fingers danced over the higher keys, a bell like sound floated through the air. Monroe could almost picture the little golden notes moving over her head.

"Only if you want to." She nodded already having something in mind.

Sliding her fingers over the keys she positioned her trembling hands over the correct keys. "I'm nervous." Her voice was barely above a whisper but he managed to hear her somehow.

"Don't be."

Monroe sighed, _Just feel the music. Let it whisper to me softly like its his voice._ She closed her eyes and hit the first note of George Gershwin's piece 'Embraceable You'. The music soon took her over leaving her at its will.

Reid watched her, he was hypnotized. The way her small hands gently glided over the keys like a dancer was amazing, her eyes were moving back and forth under the lids dreaming up a storm. Her body swayed with each phrase. Reid could hear her soft humming going along with every note. How had he only know this girl for a few days, it was as if he had known her since he was a child.

A tangled web pounding notes that weren't in the song caused him to stand hurriedly. Reid saw her pained face and knew something was wrong. She was muttering under her breath furiously.

"Rayne." He heard her say. "Rayne I wont do it, I wont let you die. I wont do it, you're my sister and I love you." He watched her face contort into a grimace. "Forget about it, I wont do it." Reid finally realized that she was talking to her sister, they had found a way to connect.

"Tell her that she not going to die, that we're going to figure something out." For an unknown reason Reid felt as if he needed to add in his own comments. He saw her nod hearing him.

"Yes Rayne there's a guy here, would you quit changing the subject! Some psycho freak has my big sister and he will not get away with it." Reid saw a tear slip out of the corner of her eye making a jagged trail down her rosy cheeks. "Rayne? Rayne don't leave." Another tear fell moving with the other and finally landing on a key as one.

Monroe sat in silence for a moment and then finally opened her eyes in time to see Reid's arms wrapping around her. His hands rubbed up and down her back soothing her in a way.

"How were you talking to her?" Another breeze sent a tremor of chills throughout her again.

"It comes with the psychic thing. You'll learn it too. I don't know how exactly but you'll pick up on it. I feel like one of those phony people though when ever I do talk to people. Like Miss Cleo or whoever." Wrapped around each other they stayed for what seemed like eternity but was only a few moments.

"So, have we thought of a plan yet?" His voice broke through the silence like crash of lightning.

"Not yet, but I know one thing. I'm calling in re-enforcements."

* * *

So, thats chapter 8. I'm not sure if i like this chapter much, i like it but i dont. Does that make any logical sense what so ever? haha  
Review and tell me what_ you_ think.

p.s My homepage is my myspace. if you send me a message stating which reviewer you are ill accept your friend request and then you can ask me any questions you have about the story or make suggestions or just get to know me if you want too. The option is there.  
p.s.s. Jingleberries is for MK


	9. Chapter 9

So who wants to kill me? a lot of people raise their hands. Well I understand that completely, BUT! The snow knocked out the cable lines and then when I went to get on the internet and it made an odd sound and then bim-bam-boo, my computer was confizled. Today is the first day I've got my computer back from the awesome guys from the Geek Squad so kudos to them and high fives. 

Now, I am armed with Oreo's and milk and I'm ready to write you all a chapter.  
p.s. don't forget to review

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Nicky's was so packed to its fullest that Friday night, Monroe was sure people were being pushed out the doorways. Reid dragged her through the sweaty crowd that had gathered around the dance floor swaying and knocking bodies against one another with the beat of the jukebox. An elbow came out of no where hitting her in the ribs. A quick intake of hot air filled her lungs.

Finally, Reid pulled her too him while he leaned up against a pool table scanning the room for Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler. Sounds of protest from the guys playing a game were hurriedly hushed by a piercing gaze.

"Can you see them?" Monroe had to practically yell for Reid to hear her. She soon had her question answered when they appeared out of the crowd, Kate and Sarah being pulled through also.

"Is whoever hear?" Pogue slung his arm around Kate while stuffing fries into his mouth.

"She's here." Monroe smirked looking at the girl squeezing her way through the bodies with a grimace of disgust showing on her face as if it were hit by a spotlight. She slumped over upon reaching them wiping invisible particles of dirt and grime from her bare arms. As she stood back up she realized they were all staring at her.

"Hi?" She said with a little wave of her fingers.

"Everyone, meet my cousin, Shaylin." All eyes could see that Monroe and Shaylin were as different as night and day. The girl stood with her hands perched on her hips, a dazzling smile aimed toward all.

"So you think she can help us?" Pogue asked while little bits of potato spewed out of his mouth.

"I'm almost positive." Monroe said nodding.

"Almost dear cousin? You know I can, and from the situation you explained to me on the phone I think I have the perfect plan, but can we go somewhere else? I don't think yelling it for everyone to hear is the smartest thing in the world." Shaylin looked around at all the people with a sneer, she would sure take a shower when she got home.

"Have anyplace in mind?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Shaylin tossed her very long black hair over her bony shoulder. "Headquarters of course."

And so they drove, no one with even the slightest clue where they were going except the two cousins. The drive was long and some even fell asleep but as soon as they pulled up to the bright yellow house the sleepy looks turned to ones of confusion.

"Well? Come on then." They all piled out of Tyler's hummer slowly walking up to the large black door.

"You know for a headquarters this sure does draw a lot of attention." Monroe heard Reid mutter, she smiled at him while squeezing his hand.

Shaylin threw open the door like it was her job, "Grandma?" She called.

"This is your grandmothers house?" Sarah asked laughing.

"You bet." Shaylin and Monroe mimicking the other.

A plump woman with peppered hair walked out of the kitchen with an apron printed with clocks and a large spoon in her hand. Her round cheeks rose when she saw all of them standing just inside the door looking frozen.

"Right on time child! The cookies are just 'bout finished, y'all will have 'em warm with some milk." Her thick southern accent surprised them even more seeing as neither of the cousin had southern accents. "Well c'mon, come gather 'round the table and get your glasses." They all followed silently afraid to angry the woman with the crazy waving spoon. After sitting in the exciting collection of brightly painted chairs Monroe spoke.

"Everyone this is my Grandmother Georgia. Grandma this is everyone."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Tyler spoke first always being the polite one.

"Oh honey! No need to call me ma'am. Jus' call me Georgia, Tyler."

"How did you know my name?" Ok, so it was a trendy thought going through alls mind.

"Honey, I know a lot more than you think." A chuckle shook her belly as she tapped her temple. "Like I know about your little problem with that boy, Chase? And don' think I don' know about you boys powers." The knowing look stayed settled in her eyes as talked and even more so when her eyes settled on Monroe and Reid's hand clasped together.

"Gran? How about them cookies." Shaylin looked excited at the mention of sweets. When everyone got their cookie she raised her glass as a toast and quickly dunked her cookie into the ice cold milk. "So," she said with a mouth-full. "lets get down to business. We have to get creepy man to back off and give us back our Rayne before your boyfriends ascension right?" She didn't wait for an answer but instead plunged her cookie yet again into the milk. "Well first off we need Natalie and Ruby, that's logic. We'll get Nat to mix you up something or another and just get Ruby to come back with you for the weekend." Shaylin grabbed another cookie.

"She eats when she's thinking." Monroe explained.

"Shut up, Roe. Your messing up my train of thought." Two more girls came into the kitchen sniffing the air then grabbing the cookies left on the plate. "When you get there you'll go on like your going to will him the powers, get close to him and then somehow get the potion to him. You said this guy just wont die right? So we'll have to use a hell sent spell, I think that will finally get rid of him. If something does go wrong though Ruby can freeze everything if she stays hidden and then you can say it." All eyes were on Shaylin as she stuffed the rest of the cookie into her mouth.

"How'd you come up with that one?" Caleb didn't want to believe it was that easy.

"I'm a thinker, it's what I do." Caleb raised one dark eyebrow at her. "I fight, I have the gift of tactic, I can figure puzzles out?" His eyebrow didn't move. "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" She said slowly.

Ruby choked on her cookie from where she was standing in the corner of the room.

"Wait, what are you two again?" Tyler asked still trying to wrap his mind around all of this.

"I'm a brewer, any potion or concoction, I'm your girl." The other taller girl in the room said calmly.

"I blow things up." Ruby said with a giant grin. "Oh and freeze things." She added sheepishly.

"So your going to make us a potion," he pointed to Natalie who looped her thumbs through her pant loops while shrugging. "If something goes wrong your going to freeze Chase, and someone is going to make a spell." Reid sighed. "This sounds really… great." He finished.

"So what will this potion do?" Caleb asked leaning forward now trying to take every detail into mind.

"From the sounds of it, I think I'll make two. One to open his mind like a cabinet for Monroe to sift through to find Rayne, and another to help send him to hell."

"You might not want to send him to hell, he'll try to take that over too." Reid tried cracking a joke, it didn't go over to well.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler spoke up from his end of the table.

"Stay at home." Shaylin held up a hand before anyone could protest. "If any of you are around except Monroe and Reid he'll feel it. Now he doesn't know Ruby so I don't think he'll be able to pick up on it, but I'm sure that he'll know your there and then kill our cousin, Reid, and Monroe."

"How do you know?"

"Grandma told me." The group turned their gaze from Shaylin to Georgia who was pulling another batch of cookies out of the bright red oven.

"I told you child, I know all." Everyone started talking at once asking her an array of questions. "Now don't go asking me things! I'm no' aloud to be tellin' y'all everything about the future, don' you know how much you could upset the balance." A group sigh left everyone's mouth knowing how true that was.

Natalie left the room going up the stone stairs to a little room. Everyone in the kitchen heard shuffling of objects and the little clinking sound of glass hitting something else lightly. She re-appeared in the doorway with her arms overflowing. She lit a burner on a different stove grabbing a blue caldron from a cabinet.

"Is anything in this house a normal color?" Reid was back to his muttering.

"No, the living room is pink and purple polka dotted, it almost makes your eyes hurt." Monroe nearly laughed at look that appeared on Reid's face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you sleep in there."

For the next hour they all sat around in silence, some watching Natalie as she stirred the bubble gray liquid and others being swallowed by their thoughts. As the sun started to come up over the horizon and shine through the window only did then did they realize how long they had been in the house.

Reid stood from his chair where he had fallen asleep stretching his arms high above his head, his shirt rose exposing his abs and a line of light hair disappearing into the waist of his jeans. "So what do we do now?" He groaned as he felt his muscles loosen up.

Monroe lifted her head from where it rested on her arms and yawned. "We wait, Reid. We just wait."

* * *

So? You know the drill dears, i need to know how much you want to rip off my head? or how much do you want to hug me or send me cookies 


	10. Chapter 10

Who's ever had writers block? let me tell ya, it royally sucks. This is all i could come up with but you know what, i like it.  
I dont know if i should up the rating of my story because of this story, because the thing is, most teens do this anyway. there is no sex in this chapter. and i love how its bringing Reid and Monroe closer together.

SO! this chapter is for MK and Robyn who encouraged (nagged not really) me into writing, but i hope everyone likes it!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Reid jumped, startled from his sleep, when he felt a hand gently pat his shoulder. "Hm? Wha?" His voice was horse from lack of use.

"Come on." Monroe whispered sliding her hand down his arm into his hand. "And be quiet!"

He stood, the bright blue chair scrapped gently across floor making with a eerie screech. It seemed to echo in the silence. Reid glanced around to see the others draped with blankets across their bodies. Pogue and Kate we tightly wrapped together in another chair, he spotted Sarah situated snuggly in Caleb's lap with her head falling on his shoulder, and Tyler, well Tyler was spread eagle on the counter top. How did that happen, the world will never know.

Reid brought his attention back to the small girl standing in front of him when he felt another tug on his fingers. Their feet made soft padding sounds across the shag carpet as they made they're way upstairs. He noticed that she ran her fingers along the banister while humming a familiar lullaby quietly. He watched as with each step that she climbed she swayed slightly, presumably from the sleep that she was needing. His hands darted quickly to her hips steadying her when he saw that she was rocking a little to much one way. A smiled graced his face when her hands cupped over his own, her thumb made lazy circles.

She stopped in front of a door painted yellow door kissed with bright red lips. Monroe leaned against it breathing in the old smell of oak and then slowly opened the door to a world she had missed so dearly. "This was my room." She said with a slight croak in her voice. They both closed their eyes quickly when she tapped the bedside lamp. Monroe sighed flopping back onto the small bed with a heavy sigh.

"Where am I sleeping?" Reid glanced around the room searching for another bed or maybe a couch.

"Well I- I thought you could just sleep with me." A crimson blush quickly flooded her pale cheeks while her eyes shot down to the ground. "Not like that!" Reid's smirk was clear as day in the child's room. "I didn't want you sleeping in a chair, you looked so uncomfortable sitting in that chair all hunched over. Just.. Get in the bed Reid." Monroe's eyes widened to saucers when he pulled his shirt over his head. If possible her eyebrows raised even more on her forehead, tattoos littered his body. His name was scripted along the top of his back, a ring of words encircled one of his bulging arms, and a small square that she couldn't exactly make out the picture too was forever on his forearm.

A small groan escaped his lips when he felt her cool fingers tracing the 'R' across his back. His hand darted around twirling her to his chest tightly. He dipped his head letting his breath caress her face, her eyelashes tickled his skin with the softest touch. Small hands ran down his naked back sending chills to the tips of his toes. She raised herself up onto her tippy-toes and swiftly took his bottom lip into her mouth sucking gently. Quick as lighting he bent down, never breaking their connection, and in one quick motion his hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist. She could something poking her inner thigh but brushed the thought out of her mind. Reid's calloused hands scratched her back lightly as they ran up and down her sides, blood pumped quickly through every vein.

"Bed." Her voice had a note of urgency but also shot of being afraid.

Reid laid her gently down onto the bed, definite lines from his muscles straining showed all across his skin from holding himself up above her just enough to not be smothering her. His abs contracted as he her fingers made a lazy pattern down his chest toward his boxers. Reid's breath hitched in the back of his throat. He couldn't contain the groan that had been growing in his chest when she bit her lip as her fingers dipped into his jeans teasingly.

He ran his fingertips again up her sides pulling her shirt along with it leaving her in a white lace bra. Reid took a deep breath taking in her milky white skin. Monroe traced the golden hair that dared her to follow into his pants, her own breath came in a short gasp when she felt his tongue tracing her collarbone wickedly. She yelped when she felt him take a small amount of her skin into his mouth sucking on it and then biting her leaving his mark.

Monroe rolled on top of him leaving Reid on his back staring up at her, a grin was planted onto his face with his eyes full of lust and another emotion she couldn't quite figure out at the moment. Pressing her body against his she traced his lips with her tongue slowly, tantalizingly. She moaned when his own tongue joined hers in a furious battle. His hips bucked against hers when she ran her tongue down the side of his. Hands were everywhere, weaved in his blond locks, running along each others body, cupping her butt and breasts making sounds emerge from both that they didn't know they could make. Just as Monroe's fingers dipped once more into his jeans there was a knock on the door. They both froze eyes wide.

"No' in ma house! Go to bed, I don' need no great young's yet!" Grandma Georgia's voice was loud on the other side of the thin door. In a moment of surprise Reid rolled off the bed with a thump while Monroe tried to smooth down her ratted hair that was sticking up in many places. When she heard the footsteps disappearing into the silence she smothered her face with her hands trying to cover her giggles.

"Your laughing?" Reid asked incredulously. All she could do was nod her head.

"I laugh when I'm nervous." She managed to get out between her giggles. Monroe pulled back the covers sliding in between them still giggling. Reid shook his head getting in behind her. He drew her into his arms, pulling her tightly against his chest. Soon her giggles died down to a slow rhythmic breathing. He peered over her shoulder watching as her eyes moved under her eyelids, he quietly sighed.

_I can't let anything happen to her, I wont. She's too different, special even. My first real girlfriend and I don't know what these feelings are. All I know is nothing is going to happen to her on Sunday, I wont let it happen. No matter what._ Reid tucked a strand of hair behind her ear from where it had laid across her nose.

"Reid, we'll be a team." He was surprised to hear her soft whisper in the dark silence. "Nothing is going to hurt me." She placed her hand over his where it was laying on her belly. He placed his forehead back into the crook of her neck and soon their breathing level out as one.

* * *

You know the drill, review review review. maybe it'll help me get over my block!?! YAY!


	11. Chapter 11

Hm.. well.. I have nothing to say to defend myself. I'd just like to thank everyone who has kept pushing me to finish this story. I'm pretty sure I like this ending but who knows if maybe i should have ended it differently. Yet again thank you so much, my reviewers are the best!

We ended up with over almost 14,000 hits! I was beyond happy, you have no idea. and my 140 reviews, with the 80 great people who will get an alert. I'd just like to say, this is for you guys. **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of crunching gravel under the heavy tires of Tyler's hummer brought Monroe back from memory of how Reid's skin felt under her fingertips the night before. She closed her eyes tightly knowing that the time had come, and there was no way around it. Her knuckles dug into her eye sockets trying to kneed the future away while she listened to the sound of his heavy boots against the old wood floors of Caleb's house.

"Roe," Reid dropped down on the bed beside her knowing exactly how she was feeling. "We know what we have to do and we're going to get it done. It'll be fine." To Reid, maybe he was convincing Monroe of something, but she knew that it was more to make himself feel better.

"How are you?" She rolled onto her side propping herself up with her fist. Reid said nothing but instead traced her cheek with the back of his hand. It tickled her but the laugh that wanted to erupt from inside her wouldn't come out.

"I'm fine. Monroe, I'm scared as fuck. Caleb and Pogue have told me what it feels like to ascend and if I recall its supposed to feel like burning needles spearing your insides while your skin tugs and rips by an unknown force so excuse me if I'm not tickled pink." The hurt look radiating in her eyes burned into his soul. Reid groaned and tugged on his hair in frustration. "Roe look, I'm sorry. This shits just got me so, fuck, so annoyed. I'm fucking scared okay, and worst of all I don't know if I can keep you safe." He rolled on top of her supporting himself with his arms. "If anything happens to you Roe, God I don't know what I'd do to myself." Reid kissed her lips softly and then rolled away from her quickly. "I just don't know."

"Reid," He felt her fingers massage his neck. She probably figured it could release some of his tension but little did she know it was doing the exactly opposite. "We're a team remember." Right away Monroe knew that what he had told her was a once in a blue moon thing, he was again closed away.

Reid sat up cradling his head and practically growled, "Lets get this over with."

She didn't say a word as she followed him out of the guest bedroom and down the long winding stairs. She didn't look at Pogue as he gave her a curt nod, or Sarah who's eyes held a knowing look with a touch of sympathy. Monroe didn't catch any of their looks, rather trained her eyes to follow the intricate pattern of the paisley print rug. Reid slammed his door shut and revved the engine. Monroe shut her softly not really paying attention to anything, the sound of his door was vibrating throughout her brain.

"Can you stop that?" Reid's voice shook her from a lost land only she knew.

"Stop what?" Monroe was fidgeting, she knew it. She just wanted to lighten the mood.

"Roe, cut it out."

"Fine, fine. I'm nervous." She drummed her fingers one last time against the chilling windows. A thick fog was rolling in across the sandy beaches swallowing everything it touched. The sun was blocked completely as black clouds danced across the sky. Quite frankly, it was freaking Monroe out.

Sooner rather than later Reid was slowing the car to a abrupt stop. The seatbelt across Monroe's chest constricted as she flew against it. She whipped her head to the side sending a glare straight through Reid's head but it could not stay long when she saw just how scared he was. She placed his hand gently on to his giving it a reassuring squeeze. When Reid twisted his hand around and squeezed her hand back it was like the light feeling of their palms connecting blew all of the doubt and uneasy feelings away.

"We're a team."

"Oh man, I think I just threw up a little." Chase lounged against the truck laughing and without a second though sent a shockwave through door where Reid had just gotten out. Reid smirked sending his own ball of energy at Chase.

Chase made a clucking sound against the roof of his mouth. "Little brother, little brother, cant you do any better?" He pointed his palm toward Reid. The sound of bones colliding with trees rang out in the clearing. "Don't try to hero like our dear Caleb, it will only result in bad things and why would you want to spoil a pretty little thing like this?" From where he was laying Reid could see Chase grab Monroe's chin roughly and bruise her lips with his.

"Let me go!"Monroe spit in Chase's face with such venom he almost recoiled but caught himself.

"And what are you going to do Princess? Hmm?" Chase didn't catch the snaky smirk on her lips to soon for as soon as the words left his lips all of the surrounding sounds were in his mind beating at every corner. He whipped his arm out sounding her crashing against the hummer leaving a heavy dent. Chase listened to her moan in pain and laughed gleefully.

Chase walked through the mist the was steadily getting heavier, if that was at all possible, toward Reid who was breathing heavily against a tree stump clutching his bleeding wrist to his chest, little did Chase known it was only a plan.

With all the rage he could muster, Reid forced the emotions on Chase in many coils. The shocked look on his face spread through Reid but before he rejoice anymore the heavens above split like hands were pealing them apart and a shower of blue sparks rained down on his body sending white hot sparks throughout him. He cried out in agony for the pain was to much to keep within. His muscles convulsed and his body shook as if someone had a hold of all of his limbs and was tossing him like a common Raggedy Anne doll.

"Feel that brother? Imagine, just stick with me here, imagine waking up in the middle of the night feeling all of these horrible emotions coursing through your veins without a heads-up so to say. Doesn't it feel amazing, feels like someone is roasting you over a fire while chilling your bones to inhuman temperatures. Or does it feel like someone is skinning you alive, peeling your skin off strip by strip."

Beads of sweat slid down his face mixing finally at his lips where blood was dripping from his many attempted to stop his yelling.

"_Reid, I'm here. Breath, it'll be over soon_."

Monroe's voice instantly soothed his soul as much as she could. He quit fighting it and let the magic run through him to the core of it all. Reid breathed deeply attempting to make the ending come sooner.

After what felt like years but was merely minutes the sky closed and the pain vanished leaving a train of shocks running through his veins. From where he was laying, Reid pummeled his fists into the ground knocking Chase onto his back.

"Ooh, someone's feeling rebellious. Did we not agree you would hand over your powers for your whores sister." Chase shot his arm out in the direction of Monroe dragging her against his body. "Maybe I should get some use out of her first though." He ground his hips against the swell of her bottom. Her eyes were pleading with Reid to help her. "What do you think about that whore? Hmm? You like that." Chase's hand came around and grabbed her breast roughly. She bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood.

Monroe turned her head as far as it could go to look at him. "Go to hell." She said spitting the blood leaking from her tongue at him. She grinned as he through her onto the ground laughing like a maniac face down in the dirt. Pulling a small tube from her jacket she quickly took a sip before he ripped her roughly around to him as he straddled her body and once against pressed his lips against hers. She was careful not to swallow and he probed her lips with his tongue and mashed his body against hers. She forced the liquid into his mouth.

Monroe opened her eyes and saw Reid standing over them with a look of such rage even she was afraid for a moment until she realized this was all planned. Reid grabbed the back of Chase's neck and tossed him to the ground with energy behind his hands. He crushed his boot onto his throat and watched as Chase realized the liquid had to flow down his throat. His breaths came in rasps as he slowly turned blue.

"Reid! Not yet!" Monroe grabbed his arm tearing his eye contact from the blue body but that was just enough distraction for Chase to grab Reid's leg and toss him like a clot of dirt.

"What's this, do we have a plan? How quant." Chase wrapped his hands around air and soon it was looking like a vortex of electricity. He rolled it at the pair knocking them apart. Reid fought back while Monroe silently crawled behind the trees to Chase's back. She was so close when she finally reached out and grabbed the back of his head diving into his brain and seeing an image of her sister sitting on top of very steep cliffs. That's all she needed to know. Chase growled and it reminded Monroe so much of a sound the devil would make. His steal toed boots make contact with her ribs and right away all the air was vacuumed out of her body and she felt herself flying. Only when her legs wrapped around the trunk of a tree did she stop and crumbled to the ground and remain still.

"One down, one to go." Chase's voice oozed wickedness. His hands waved as strings of power leaked from his fingers colliding with Reid's chest.

"Will me your powers brother, and this will all be over. I'll even kill your whore so you can be together in the afterlife if there is such a thing."

"Fuck off." Reid fought back with all the will he could muster.

"Say it!" He was getting closer and closer. "Its really simple. I. Will. You. My. Powers. End this for all of this. Look over there, she's weeping in pain, don't you want to end that? Be the hero Reid." Reid was very close to his last breaths. His vision was blurring and it felt like his head was going to explode. All of his brain cells were melting together from the lack of oxygen.

"Ruby!" Monroe's voice was cracking with pain. Ruby ran through the clearing, stopping in the middle to point her palms at Chase stopping time for his body.

"Quickly! Monroe quickly we have to say the spell! I can only hold this so long and I fear he's stronger than me by far." Both girls instantly started to chant in Latin a spell that no other would understand but had been specifically foreseen by their grandmother to send Chase to hell for all eternity. As the last word escaped their lips Chase broke free of Ruby's grasp and fell to the ground with such a murderous scream that it chilled them to the blackest part of their hearts.

Chase lay on the ground his skin bubbling from the fire that they could not see and the pain of all he killed. Soon nothing was left of him but ashes that were swept away by the warm breeze of the inlands.

"Its over." Monroe whispered. "He's gone." She rushed to Reid's awaiting arms as fast as her twisted leg could get her. "Rayne. She's on the cliffs! Come on!"

Like many other times Reid sped down the back roads of Ipswich but alas this time there was a mighty purpose.

Anguish rushed from Monroe's throat as she saw long dark brown hair whipping in the wind. Her body was a crumpled mess and there were many bruises and cuts on her face and presumably her body but the feeling that seeped through Monroe was astounding and it felt like everything was once again right in the world.

XXXPAGEBREAKXXX

Monroe shut the door softly to another guest bedroom in the Danvers mansion and let out a heavy sigh that had been sitting on her heart.

"We make a great team." Reid wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his body. The fit together like puzzle pieces. She spun around and ran her hands up his chest over his shoulders and finally curled her fingers around the soft hair as the base of his head.

"Mmhmm."She mewed into his neck. Her breath tickled his neck and an image of feathers popped into his head.

He cupped her cheeks in his rough hands and brought her lips to meet his in the softest kiss Monroe had ever gotten. One lone tear traveled down her soft skin blending with their kiss as he rubbed soothing circles along her jaw. He didn't demand anything with his kiss, or take the left over rage out on her already assaulted lips. No it was beautiful, it was as if his kisses were whispering to her lips a sweet sweet melody that only they could understand.

_Journal-_

_Well, you can strike me down for not writing in FOREVER but I'll stun you with a story._

_These past weeks have been beyond crazy. I've fallen in love, had my sister stolen, gotten all hot and bothered with my boyfriend, yes thats right_ boyfriend_, i've almost been killed, and i've shared_ _the most amazing kiss with that amazing boy._

_All in all its been hectic, but on the bright side! I'm not mad at Dad anymore. :-) _

_I'll tell you all of the details in the morning though, I think i've earned the right to get my beauty sleep, though I might not, did I mention that kiss. Mind blowing I tell you Journal. _

_I'm going to bed!_

_Yours,  
Monroe_.

**The End**

* * *

Read the top please and thanks.  
Also, reviews would be lovely, since this is the last chapter an all. It kind of makes me sad, but what can you do.  
. sorry for any typos or grammer errors, I am quite sick and tired.

OH YEA! write another story. Look for me later :)


End file.
